Unknown Love
by i-wish-i-was-kagome
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight cause of Kouga kidnapping her.Im not good summeries and this is my first storie.So just read this and tell how it is. :)


Lizzie: I have decided that I was FINALLY update this cause some people actually like it, so first I must fix the first chapter (adding to it but not taking from it)

Lizzie: I'm going to update My Love is Real soon but I have a bit of writer's block and then there's computer restriction so yea

Kouga: yea so, I want you to update all your stories soon

Lizzie: oh yea gang up on ME

Kagome: okay will do

Lizzie: grr stop it okay I'll update this ASAP

Inuyasha: why does the wolf get Kagome?

Lizzie: because I just don't like you that much

Inuyasha: I'm going to kill you: pulls out tetsiaga

Lizzie: heh heh uh Sesshomaru help

Sesshy: and why should I help a helpless miko?

Lizzie: cause you love me and I said to

Sesshy: am I always going to be helping you?

Lizzie: yep so get over it and on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Inuyasha! Get it through your thick-sculled heads!

Chapter One

" So Kagome what _really_ happened between you and Kouga?" Asked Inuyasha with a mysterious smirk on his face, he wondered if she would really tell him and if she did what she would say about it.

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!?! You know I do have some self respect what do you take me for." Kagome screamed in his face making his ears twitch wildly.

"Well it was just a question! You don't have to bite my head off over it!"

"Bite your head off I should do more than that! Come on what do you take me for!" If looks could kill then Inuyasha would have been dead times ten and more.

"I'm sick of having to rescue you and if you would just stay here we could have all of the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha Barked back throwing his arms into the air and taking back a few steps. This wasn't going the way he thought it would.

" Oh I see all I am to you is a jewel detector…. Huh aren't I." Kagome questioned, "Songo" she turned to her friend like sister who was holding Kilala the fire neko in her arms.

" Yes Kagome."

" May I barrow Kilala."

" Um what for?" Songo questioned as Kilala jumped out of her arms transforming into her horse like size and then quickly walking over to the girl from the future.

"Ah look she already misses her wolf boy," Replied Inuyasha in a very sarcastic tone, his ears still twitching wildly waiting for the huge sit that was surely coming.

A once turned to Songo Kagome, turned around on her heal and screamed.

"Inuyasha Sit boy! Maybe I should sit at least I know he loves me sit and he isn't still in love with a dead girl sit I mean come on she's been dead for like over 50 years," _why should I stay with Inuyasha he doesn't even care about me!_

Kagome gave him one more look of disgust at Inuyasha huge crater as she walked over to Kilala and they took to the sky wind blowing slightly._ Man, were am I going to go I'm mean come on I wasn't going home till this weekend( A/N its Monday so ya' know)._

The tree's slightly doted the landscape. A few spots were thick while the others had nothing others than a tree or two. While they were passing a thick area Kagome saw some steam rising into the air then disappearing.

"Hey Kilala why don't you stop down at that hot spring we need a bath. The battle with the birds of paradise really took a toll on how we smell" Kagome pinched her nose for emphasis and making a face.

Kilala landed in a clearing close to the hot springs, then turning into her smaller form once again. Kagome then put on her new two-piece black bathing suit that had a matching cover up. She was so happy that she brought because of the hentai, formally known as Miroku, and his constant watching of Songo and her bathe.

The hot spring was hot with steam enveloping it, making hard to see far away. Also it was so inviting, with the steam relieving tense muscles, warming the cold body, or just taking a long hot bath with no one watching, easily at least, who couldn't help getting wrapped up in their thoughts?

Kagome wasn't an exception, sore from being taken to a wolf den, fighting giant evil birds, yelling at a baka hanyou (A/N mot sure how to spell it sorry) who didn't have a bit of common sense. So of course when Kilala was growling at two people that had walked up behind her she didn't hear it. At least not until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and then her name being called.

Lizzie: yes! Got it done

Kouga: finally

Lizzie: what does that mean I could just have Sesshy kill you

Sesshy: hardly

Lizzie: go along with it

Sesshy: make me

Kagome: okay you two stop that's getting creepy

Lizzie: otay

Inuyasha: isn't your computer time up?

Lizzie: oh yea oh shit it is got to go okay well please review, hold why the hell do you care?

Well push the

Little purple

Button


End file.
